Caladoma Snowmen
In the snow-covered mountain cluster west of Sedoc one of which is named Mount Zirilla, in the pages of Twin-Shadowed Knight, there is a legend of the abominable creatures that found people and brought them back to thier lair in the snow to be devoured. The Caladoma Snowmen make their home in these moutains. Appearance Off in the distance where a haze hung like silky white gauze, a cluster of shapes appear with no signs of acting like a group of humanoids in the snow. Nothing in their possession like moutain gear as they scilently made their way across the snow drifts. Strangely stocky in build, they all looked like their necks had shrunk into their chests. They stooped over terriblly. A fiendish visage, eyes that turned up at the corners, eye balls cold and dead, a crescent gash of a mouth exposing rows of yellowish teeth. Thick white fur, its face was more attrociously cruel and cunning than most monsters people run into. Biography When D and Twin D make a pact that if one of Kruentz group along with Mia Simon are allowed to leave the Facility in the Great Subsidence with out harm D will leave for three days which would allow for the facility to become fully operational, Mia and Kuentz while heading out to climb down the Moutain Zirilla to safety Kuentz suddenly falls lapsed into a comma. Mia Simon is left alone with the responsibility of taking care of his now limp barely functional body. She can't climb down the mountain but she also can't leave him there. Having no such spells to carry him she is forced to drag his body to a shelter where they can take cover from what seems to be an in coming storm and any possible avalanches. While inside Mia keeping guard having been told there were creatures in general about in the area, comes to remember a legend about a certain variety. The Caladoma Snowmen. Looking outside the window she sees shapes forming in the distance and moving about. Forced to prepare for attack she finds a bolt gun to defend herself. As they crash through the window Mia threatens to fire. Forced to take action when they do not yield to her warnings she fires only to find the barrel isn't loaded. Finding a clip and loading the weapon they press to attack as she gets to gun ready and fires caving in the face of one such creature they hit her with the same weapon they used to break the window. They are not stopped by this how ever, Mia injured though by the force of the weapon leaving her left arm in terrible shape possibly broken she fires again at the creatures hitting one in the chest. Again her injuries shoot streaks of pain though as she passes out. While this is going on D has found the Sway Reactor getting past its defenses, and about to put it out of commission when it suddenly teleports away. Having deduced the most probably location to be Mumba he sets out to get information on where that might be. He uses communication only he and Twin D know about to meet up with him in person. The hunter's inquiry about Muma has Twin D curiosity about it stoked when D says it involves some secret about him....which means it is a secret about Twin D as well. They look for Yuma who would be the only one to have this info in the process, Twin D says he saw what D did to Kuentz impressed and some what horrified by the means he went through to find a loop hole in their agreement. Since Mia and Kuentz can't leave in safety D is free to stay. But now they have a common goal in Muma. Twin D admits that they are fine and he is having them brought back to their location. When they arrive. Mia wakes up in a bed in an infirmary of sorts with both D's present. Twin D says he has patched up her wounds telling her of D's loop hole in the agreement and also how she came to be there. The Caladoma snowmen were made by the Sacred Ancestor to serve and guard this area in the mountains. They follow his orders some what, only due to their relation to his father and the facility. Powers and Abilities Enhanced Human Stats High Resistence Extreme Cold Category:Characters Category:Races Category:Males Category:Females